Mi chica angel
by DanySeddie
Summary: Ella es diferente, el es normal de alguna manera. Ella lo odia y solo quiere recuperar su vida, el se siente muy intrigado de saber quien es ella en realidad. ¿Lo descubrira? ¿Podremos entender todos quien es ella, tal vez un angel o solo la chica nueva y rara de la escuela?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, sorry por desaparecer, ya los extrañaba, vengo con una nueva historia.**

**Prólogo.**

En algún lugar.

12 de diciembre del 2013

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser él? Hay muchos más.

-Porque él ha sido el elegido, ¿Quieres vivir encerrada? Entiéndelo, no eres normal.

-No me agrada, no quiero que sea el, no quiero.

La joven de labios rojos no cedía y eso era algo que complicaba las cosas. Britney se estaba cansando. En un momento de frustración el tomo del brazo y con una actitud muy seria dijo.

-De acuerdo, no vayas, total, ya te acostumbraste a este lugar ¿verdad? Pues bien, quédate aquí, eternamente, como yo.

-No quiero ser como tú, no quiero que se olviden de mí.

Britney encendió una gran pantalla con tan solo un chasquido de dedos, al instante apareció una bella niña con cabellos dorados y ojos color cielo, corría alegremente y llamaba a su madre, esta aparecía por detrás asustándola y gritándole "Te encontré". La llenaba de besos y abrazos y la pequeña sonreía, su mirada era angelical.

La pantalla se apagó.

-Yo era feliz, muy feliz. Ella me amaba y yo a ella, era un amor puro, jamás se olvidó de mí, fue la única persona que hasta el último día de su vida me recordó y me amo. Pero no debo recordar eso estoy aquí por una razón.

-Yo también era feliz, hasta que sucedió lo que sucedió. No quiero seguir aquí Britney, no por más tiempo.

-Entonces, ve, aun estas a tiempo, yo perdí mi oportunidad… entiéndelo, no lo hago por molestarte, lo hago para que encuentres tu libertad.

-Y luego… ¿Qué pasará? – Preguntó la joven con cierto tono de susto.

-Lo sabes. Ve, inténtalo.

-Si no hay otra opción…

A partir de ese momento algo cambiaría en ella.

Espero les guste, es una nueva historia.


	2. Sueños

**Les dejo el primer capítulo, dejen comentarios porfi :( los quiero mucho.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Hace demasiado frio. Las persianas están abiertas y una ventana abierta divisa una noche oscura y con lluvia. Me desperezo y procedo a sentarme para ponerme los zapatos, en verdad siento mucho frio y es raro ya que llevo puesta una gran chompa de lana.

¡No puedo cerrar la ventana! Tal parece que se engancho de nuevo con algo, tal vez un clavo o algo así.

Al cerrar las cortinas el frio no se detiene y una gran ráfaga de aire entra casi tumbándome a la cama. Pero no entra solo.

¿Me estaré volviendo loco?

Diviso a una mujer, con un largo vestido color pastel, no puedo definir bien quien es, pero un rayo de luz se posiciona en ella. Lleva el cabello hasta la altura de los hombros y lo trae entre dorado y castaño, su piel es del color del sol y no lleva zapatos. En una mano lleva una rosa roja del mismo color de sus labios. Sus ojos eran color azul brillante y me miraba fijamente.

Si estoy loco, definitivamente.

Lo peor es que no puedo moverme del sitio en donde estoy, miro hacia abajo e intento mover mis pies pero siento como si estuvieran pegados. Miro a todos lados y vuelvo a ella, se algo asustada y mira lentamente mi habitación… su olor llega hacia mí, huele a miel. El viento la rodea y su cabello se mueve al compás del aire que la sostiene.

¿Qué rayos está pasando?

Me siento inútil al no poder acercarme y decirle lo bella que es, me considero sincero. Pero ¿De qué rayos hablo? Digo, ella se metió a mi habitación y ¿Ahora debo invitarle a tomar un café, tal vez?

En un vago intento de moverme siento su aroma más cerca, es ella la que se mueve hacia mí. Su largo vestido se arrastra mientras ella sostiene la rosa en su pecho y me mira como si quisiera decirme algo. El aire brota más fuerte y casi no puedo sostenerme, ella se queda a unos centímetros de mí y me mira por unos segundos que parecen eternos, luego posa una mano en mi brazo y me mira con dulzura y… ¿Amor?

Su mano es suave y delicada, se acerca rápidamente a mi mejilla y la besa suavemente. En un intento mío por tocarla ella se esfuma dejando caer la rosa sobre mis pies. Pero antes de desaparecer puedo oír claramente que pronuncia un nombre: Anastasia.

Quiero moverme y sigo sin poder.

Abro los ojos sobresaltado y me doy cuenta de que llegaré tarde a la escuela. ¿Fue todo un sueño? Se sentía tan real.

Estoy confundido.

Al llegar a la escuela sigo pensando en ese sueño. Tomo mi lugar en el salón y me pongo a leer un libro. Mis amigos aún no llegan. De pronto la profesora anuncia la llegada de una alumna nueva.

¿Otra chica superficial se une?

-Buenos días. Mi nombre es Samantha.

Al instante, levante mi vista hacia ella…

COMENTARIOS? :(


End file.
